


Stay Gold (Until Always, Forever Gold)

by Onlychoice



Series: Windows to the Soul Inspired [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically Gaang finds out zukka are soulmates, Canonical Child Abuse, Episode: s02e08 The Chase, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by SarsparillaSparrow (Bundibird)'s fic, M/M, Soulmates, Stream Stay Gold, Titles Inspired by BTS's song Stay Gold, Translation of lyrics from kookceptional on twitter, just a fic inspired by a fic, this is not a songfic, “hollow hearts and hateful souls"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlychoice/pseuds/Onlychoice
Summary: His voice cracks as he roars, “Leave!” His flames arch over their heads adding to the oppressive heat of the evening.“Zuko,” he calls.Zuko’s whole body flinches but he turns around to lock his glistening eyes with his. Blue on Gold. (it's warm warm warm). (always and forever gold, he is bitterly reminded).“Haven’t you hurt me enough Sokka?” he snarls his name out. (his mind is rejoicing, "he called me by my name! his lips curled over my name" it yells. he pushes that voice down down down). His words cut through him like an icy wind cuts through his breath when the days are changing at home. (it hurts it aches it burns).
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Windows to the Soul Inspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795054
Comments: 25
Kudos: 226
Collections: A:tla, zukkaforthebenders





	Stay Gold (Until Always, Forever Gold)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hollow hearts and hateful souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439082) by [SarsparillaSparrow (Bundibird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundibird/pseuds/SarsparillaSparrow). 



> This is inspired by SarsparillaSparrow (Bundibird)'s fic, “hollow hearts and hateful souls.” Please read it. Its freaking amazing. The premise of it is that zukka are soulmates (so are kataang) and your eye color determines which nation your soulmate is from. Sokka has gold eyes and is ostracized from his tribe and grows up a little bitter. Zuko has blue eyes. When they meet, (when he crashes his ship into the village) its pure angst. Now I have no idea where they are going to take the rest of the story although I am very excited to see what they do with it, as I’m a sucker for soulmate au’s angst and zukka. I was on a major writer’s block until I binge watched ATLA, binge read ATLA fics and then read this spectacular fic and had a bunch of ideas. With the authors generous permission I wrote out some of those ideas. Credits to the original script as well. 
> 
> This scene is set during the end of The Chase with Zuko’s iconic “leave” when Uncle Iroh is injured by Azula and Katara offers her help. In this Sokka has not revealed to the group that his soulmate is Zuko yet. I don’t know why but this is the scene that made perfect sense for it to be revealed. Please read the fic this is based on or this won’t make much sense plus it’s a wonderful fic. 
> 
> Well let’s get into it!

His voice cracks as he roars, “Leave!” His flames arch over their heads adding to the oppressive heat of the evening. 

Katara steps a little closer to _him,_ as she hesitantly offers her skills, “Zuko I can help.”

Sokka knows they should leave. They should let him deal with it on his own. They should run, escape. They should go and find safety. Sokka knows “should” doesn’t matter in his life. Because he should have had a water tribe soulmate, but he doesn’t. He should be home with his mom. He should have a mom. He should have a family that loves him. But he doesn’t. ( _neither does he)_.

Sokka wants to pull her back and go himself. He wants to go and hold _**him**_ up as he slouches over the old man. The slouch in his shoulders ruins his posture. It looks so _wrong_ for a prince. Sokka hasn’t seen him in so long. His dreadful ponytail is gone, he looks thinner and scruffy in peasant clothes. ( _beautiful resilient grown_ his traitorous brain whispers). There is anger in his eyes (as always). _(it hurts it aches it burns_ ). 

“Please…please just leave,” he begs. ( _ **he**_ _begs) (his heart roars for him. he shouldn’t ever beg. **not him** ). _

He is on his knees _shaking shaking shaking_ and Sokka knows he shouldn’t walk forward, he knows this will come to bite him in the foot like a mink snake, but for oncein his life he does as he _wants,_ as his other half _needs._

Sokka’s steps echo as he walks to Katara, grabs her arm, and pulls her behind him. His every step pulls the strings in his chest tighter, he clenches his hands, but he keeps walking closer to _him_. They are less than a foot apart when he stops. 

“Zuko," he calls. 

Zuko’s whole body flinches but he turns around to lock his glistening eyes with his. Blue on Gold. ( _it's warm warm warm). (always_ and _forever_ gold, he is bitterly reminded).

 _“_ Haven’t you hurt me enough _Sokka_?” he snarls his name out. (his mind is rejoicing, “he _called me_ by _my name!_ _his_ lips curled over _my name."_ he pushes that voice _down down down)._ His words cut through him like an icy wind cuts through his breath when the days are changing at home. ( _there are rocks on his chest he can’t breath breath breath…can **he**?)_

Zuko breaks eye contact first and throws his arm out as if to send more flames there ( _his)_ way. Behind him, Sokka hears Aang’s breath hitch. Sokka doesn’t flinch. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Sokka says. It’s a statement. ( _it’s the truth)._

Zuko clenches his jaw. He knows it’s true. As much as he knows Uncle is truly the only one to love him unconditionally. Sokka knows just as he knows his mom was the only one to love him unconditionally. 

Sokka makes sure his voice is gentle as he speaks, “Let her help. She can heal with water. We’ll leave right after.” His voice echoes around the empty town. 

Zuko’s looking down at his Uncle’s body. His head bobs down slightly. Sokka knows that’s as much confirmation as they’re gonna get. 

Sokka reaches for his sister’s hand and gently pulls her with him towards Zuko’s Uncles body. Zuko’s shoulders tighten as they approach but he lets them get closer and kneel on his other side. 

Sokka is still watching Zuko who’s glaring at Katara with a glare worthy of dragons _(mighty majestic brave_ ) as she waves the water over his Uncle. He has never been this close to him since the first time. He can feel his heat even across from him. His face looks gaunt and a little hollow. His one eyebrow is furrowed. He licks his dry lips. He moves his gaze from his ( _plump pink pretty_ ) lips to _that_ side of his face. His scar is so angry. The pink puckered skin is pulled taught against his face. He wonders if Zuko can see out of his eye. He wonders how it happened. He watches as Zuko slowly slumps in relief as his Uncle’s chest begins to move naturally. 

Katara breaks the silence and addresses Zuko, “He’ll be okay. He just needs to rest now.”

She hesitantly looks up at Zuko who’s blue ( _southern ocean blue_ ) eyes are glaring straight into her grey. She flinches in shock but still asks, “Do you want me to heal you too?” 

Sokka knows he’s going to decline before his mouth can even form the word “no.” 

“No…thank you,” Zuko whispers. (his heart _yells. need_ to heal _him too_ it shrieks).

Sokka is about to insist when Zuko looks at him. ( _home home home)._

I’m sorry,” his voice cracks. 

Sokka knows this isn’t an apology for hunting them, this isn’t an apology for everything he’s done. It’s an apology for being stuck with him forever. It’s an apology for the eternal crushing weight on their chests. To his horror, his own eyes are stinging with tears, but he wills the water back.

“Me too,” he whispers back. 

Zuko nods once and they break eye contact. ( _cold cold cold)._ With that Sokka knows this temporary truce is over. ( _ice pierces his skin_ ). He grabs Katara’s hand and pulls them toward the others. His chest aches ( _but when does it not?)_ His heart jumps as he walks away ( _it croons, it sings for his warm body, it wants to hold hold hold him forever)._ He barely stops his hand from raising to press against his chest. From his peripheral vision, he can see Zuko’s arm twitch as if he’s stopping himself from holding it to his heart. ( _why have the spirits cursed us?)_

Pity, confusion, hurt ( _betrayal)_ graces the faces of the others (Toph could probably feel the way their bodies had reacted Sokka realizes far too late), but he ignores them and flings himself onto Appa and grabs the reins. He hears them climb up to sit in the saddle, but he doesn’t turn around. Then they’re off (leaving _him_ behind) (his heart _howls)._

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Stay Gold!  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0UwQTbq7ZtBJ7v530mpaxP?si=9f5y7tZjRyeQ8Ie9XapaYg
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
